bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Splight
Splight is a Super Assault Bakugan and a Special Evolution Bakugan. All that is known is that it evolves from a Dharak below 700 Gs and the power level of the game must be 2. It's Ball Form has a strong resemblence to Ancient Nemus. It was released along with Mystic Chancer, Merlix, Glotronoid, and Raptorix. It's also in the BakuZoom series. Information Description It has two spinning disks on either side of it. On each of the sides the two disks spin independently, it has red eyes and has a open ball form similar to Saint Nemus. It is a fly-wheel Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the Gundalian invaders introduction, a Darkus Splight was seen attacking a Ventus Damakor. In episode 1 a kid used a Darkus Splight and another used a Aquos one. In episode 2, an Aquos one was used by the Neathian in Ren's story. In episode 12, a few Pyrus Splights were seen seeking for The Element with a Mobile Assault called Hurrix and a few Darkus Glotronoids. In episode 14, a couple of Haos Splights were seen battling the Twelve Orders. In episode 23, a couple of Ventus Splights were seen battling Neathia, riding on Darkus Ramdols. In episode 30, a Darkus Splight used Hurrix. in episode 35,am Aquos Splight was used by Gundalians at Neathia ; Ability Cards * Dust Needle: Game The Aquos Splight and Darkus both have 1000 Gs, Subterra Splight has 970 Gs, and Pyrus Splight has 950 Gs. * Reference Card: After you stand a Splight you may move it to any other Gate Card. Trivia *Splight looks like Ancient Nemus with a hockey mask. *Despite coming from Dharak (a Gundalian Bakugan) it is used as a Neathian Bakugan as well as a Gundalian Bakugan. *Splight has a common trait with Neo Dragonoid; According to it's Refrence Card it "evolves" from a Dharak 700 Gs or less. This can be considered more of a downgrade than an evolution. Being that Splight is much smaller than Dharak. Just like how Neo Dragonoid was downgraded from being the Perfect Core to being in his state of body according to Apollonir. *Some Splight boxes say BakuClone instead of BakuZoom. *Splight is the only Wave 2 Super Assault featured on an ability in BD. It shows him in the air and Lumitroid on the ground draining power from him. The ability is called [[Power Drain|'Power Drain']]. *Ventus Splight is the second Bakugan to ride on Ramdol. *Many people are confused by Dharak evoling into Splight. *He sounds like Dryoid on Bakugan Dimensions. Gallery Anime File:ddddssssp.jpg|Darkus Splight in Bakugan form fighting a Ventus Damakor File:Aquos Splight Ball.PNG|Aquos Splight in ball form File:aqsd.jpg|Aquos Splight using ability Dust Needle File:Aquossplight.jpg|Aquos Splight File:Pyrus_Splight.jpg|Pyrus Splight File:Gi142.jpg|Haos Merlix and 2 Haos Splights being attacked by Krakix's ability "Deadly Inferno" File:ventus_splight.PNG|Ventus Splight riding on Darkus Ramdol File:Splightpic.jpg|Aquos Splight in Bakugan form Game File:!BpYG91Q!mk~$(KGrHqUH-CUEuOkD5jMEBLrGuU7OTg~~ 3.JPG|Pyrus Splight File:!BpYG-pQBGk~$(KGrHqUH-C0EuZZZiR8QBLrGudnTuQ~~ 3.JPG|Pyrus Splight (top view) File:!BpYG-Nw!2k~$(KGrHqIH-DoEuY!f8)+vBLrGuZN9IQ~~ 3.JPG|Pyrus Splight File:!Bp0M28!CGk~$(KGrHqMOKikEu,i2MlG1BLs+w92kKg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Splight File:!Bp0M5PgBGk~$(KGrHqMOKjMEuZi!i2ZkBLs+)JJK5g~~ 3.JPG|Darkus Splight File:10082010(004).jpg File:Aquos_Splight.jpg|Aquos Splight File:Splight123.png|Splight File:Se_Splight.png|Splight's Reference Card File:Splight.jpg|Splight's Ability Card Bakugan Dimensions File:Darkussplight.png|Darkus Splight File:Aquos_Splight_BD.jpg|Aquos Splight Capture t.JPG|Darkus Splight on Bakugan Dimensions Capture hyj.JPG|Splight attacking. Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Super Assault Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuZoom Category:Special Evolution Bakugan